besame
by lizayan
Summary: bueno esta historia es algo... rara no se T.T perdonenme es la primera... inuyasha es un profesionista exitoso que encontrara a alguien que creyo olvidar... pesimo summary


LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

ATENCION: ADVERTENCIA ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE LIMA/LEMON.

(Bien ahora si, ya después de las especificaciones de los personajes y la advertencia empecemos con el fic…)

CAPITULO 1 - Besame -

La chica al final de la sala veía el reloj frente a ella, la constancia hacia notar la eternidad que podían ser 2 minutos.

-: Anda ya… avanza…

Pedía con desesperación…

-: Vamos que tanto falta para que sean las 6:00

Volvía a ver el reloj solo para toparse con que eras las 5:48

-: maldición no puede ser k solo hallan pasado 1 minuto.

-Señorita Higurashi??

-: anda, anda-suplicaba

-Señorita Higurashi!!

- he??, si me decía??

- le preguntaba k si cree conveniente la estrategia de ventas para el nuevo mercado?

- Creo es una gran idea...- decía aun aislada del tema...

En realidad señorita Higurashi, esperábamos una explicación del proyecto aunque sea breve, después de todo usted fue una de sus primeras impulsoras para que esto pudiera llevarse a cabo, o no?

- Siii?... . ?… sí- "demonios y ahora que hago?? A ya se o…"- si me permite las diapositivas del registro 5.3 y del 6.7…-dijo mirando al chico frente a ella.

La miro interrogante, k se pensaba?? Sabia bien que él no debía llevar esa información a la junta… al menos no ahora!!

- Bien, yo…-carraspeo (¬.¬ supongo que se entiende no?)- no la traigo conmigo-dijo con total convencimiento, de la forma mas natural.

- mmmmm,- dijo como si meditara la situación, aun cuando sabia de antemano lo que haría "ja claro que no la traes… y eso es grandioso, eso me dará los 10 minutos que faltan!!"- descuide Sr.?...

- o.O?? Taisho!- dijo con una mirada entre confusión y desilusión y un tono severo en su voz.

-Si… Sr. Taisho… - "espero que esto funcione"

Disculpe señorita Higurashi, no conocía al Sr. Taisho??.- la interrumpió el jefe de Inuyasha, al cual no le hizo gracia oír el tono que usaba su jefe al decir su apellido.

- -- de hecho no… - " n ojojojojojojojojojo cayeron!!

-: Y ahora que pretendes? – en realidad no entendía nada, claro que le conocía, si, él lo aceptaba, no había sido algo formal entre compañeros de trabajo, pero, por kami que le conocía.

-Bueno, señor Tokko, no nos han presentado. –"funciona!!, FUNCIONA!!" – si Kagome estuviera sola seria casi la escena de Frankestein cuando dice "esta vivo… VIVO!"

En realidad esperaba que siendo dos de los mas importantes responsables de este proyecto ya se conocieran… me lo puedes explicar Inuyasha. – Su nombre fue dicho en un total tono de mando. Casi como un general llamando a alguno de sus compinches.

Supongo – los interrumpió Kouga Ikky jefe inmediato del departamento de relaciones publicas, que si bien no estaba involucrado había tenido que asistir a las juntas previas – que no coincidieron en ninguna junta.

Supone? o.ó… - dijo Shinji Katsuragui. (muy guapo y bastante joven por cierto) Gerente Gral. de la compañía Katsuragui y asociados, S. A. de C. V. - por si acaso era el que interrumpía a Kagome mientras divagaba con el reloj… su jefazo obvio

Pausa:

Nel, no se vale, estoy en el departamento de servicio al cliente de mi trabajo, ya saben donde uno deja la paquetería o va para reclamar cosas… y no me dejan hacer mi fic en paz!!

Conciencia de lizayan: "no se supone que deberías estar trabajando"

Shhhhhh calla… tu también me debes dejar en paz… no hay gente me tengo que concentrar… además estoy en mi hora de comer…

Conciencia de lizayan: " No, hace 10 minutos que se acabo!"

Caallaaateeeee… y NO!! No le voy a entregar su tonto paquete…

Conciencia de lizayan: te van reportar!!

-: 5:55. – descuiden fue solo un error de horarios, realmente el señor Taisho y yo solo tuvimos relación telefónica. – "después de todo no necesito que rueden cabezas, solo tiempo."

Bien creo que es mejor que demos por terminada esta junta, después de todo aun nos queda la más importante de las reuniones el día 15. Ahí podremos revisar mas a detalle el proyecto.- concluyo el jefe de Kagome, salvada para su muy grande gusto, antes de la hora esperada.

De acuerdo, y espero que para entonces ya podamos contar con una relación mas estrecha entre nuestros representantes, cierto Sr. Taisho. – "El JEFE" casi fulminaba con la mirada a Inuyasha…

- por supuesto, de eso pueden estar seguros. – Dijo mientras omitía el tono de orden puesto por su jefe, para concentrarse en la chica frente a él y dedicarle una de sus sensuales y malévolas sonrisas.

Kagome trago saliva ante el gesto mientras sentía como su piel se erizaba por completo y por reflejo mordía su labio, dándole a Inuyasha la seguridad y satisfacción de haberla puesto nerviosa. Así que solo correspondió con una cordial sonrisa cualquiera. – Si por supuesto, la tendremos.

Me alegra oír eso… y si es todo creo que podemos dar por concluida esta reunión. – Asevero Katsuragui bastante oportuno.

Bien entonces nosotros nos retiramos – La mitad de la junta se paro, todos integrantes de Kidama Company. Liderada por el Jefe, por supuesto de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha acompaño a sus compañeros hasta la puerta, Kagome, Kouga y el Sr. Katsuragui venían detrás de ellos. Inuyasha volteaba constantemente para ver que hacia Kagome, la cual para su indescriptible molestia venia secreteándose de la manera mas descarada con su colega, recordó la manera en que el chico intervino durante la junta solo para ponerla en una posición mas cómoda, excusándola con su jefe por no conocerle, aunque ahora que lo pensaba le había dolido que fingiera no conocerlo. No conocerlo a él. A ÉL. A cualquier persona se lo puede hacer, pero no a mi. Pensaba mientras se acercaba al ascensor. Justo un par de metros del las puertas, el jefe de Inuyasha paro en seco, para voltear a verlo.

Si me permite una ultima cosa antes de irnos. – dijo con algo de suspicacia al Sr. Katsuragui.

Si… dígame? – Respondió el aludido visiblemente intrigado. Preguntándose que era lo que tramaba el Sr. Raito Tokko

Seria mucho pedir si me prestara a la Srita. Kagome. – La sonrisa amable del hombre no dejaba entre ver alguna intención maliciosa, pero el comentario dejo notoriamente asombrada a Kagome y obtuvo toda la intención de Inuyasha, logrando que carraspeara involuntariamente, lo que fue notado de inmediato. – Tranquilo Taisho no voy a cambiarte, pero necesito que ustedes tengan más contacto, no quiero que por ningún motivo se repita lo de esta ocasión y menos… delante de personas ajenas a nuestras empresas, eso solo crearía dudas de la solidez y seriedad de nuestro trabajo. – El hombre volteo a ver a su contraparte. – Supongo que estará de acuerdo conmigo, Sr. Katsuragui…. O me equivoco?

No, no se equivoca, pero por que no me dice que tiene pensado. – Kagome estaba sorprendida estaban hablando de ella como una cosa, un simple objeto. Y hace mucho que ella misma dejó de hacerlo.

Por que no dejamos que la señorita Kagome y el Sr. Taisho terminen los últimos detalles del proyecto juntos, ya sea aquí o en nuestras oficinas. Claro obviamente ella tendría su propia oficina, completamente independiente del Sr. Taisho y en ella podrá trabajar en completa calma.

Me parece bien, después de todo, los arreglos que necesiten la colaboración de Kouga pueden ser tratados sin necesidad del contacto directo.

Los dos hombres planeaban la vida de todos los presentes como si les pertenecieran, Kagome sabía que su jefe era una gran persona, y talvez se había excedido al fingir no conocer a Inuyasha pero no podían castigarla de esta manera. Significaba mantener una convivencia diaria con él. Claro que por su lado Inuyasha estaba feliz, ahora por fin podría saber por que demonios lo dejo.

Después de todo, así podremos mantener controladas las relaciones publicas y empresariales entre todo el equipo.

Me parece perfecto, señorita Higurashi…

- Si dígame. – se adelanto Kagome hasta los dos hombres.

Mañana puede empezar a arreglar sus cosas, seria bueno que se cambiara a las oficinas de nuestros invitados.

- O.O!! ma... mañana?

Si claro desde mañana. – decía el jefe de Kagome con una notable alegría – que le parece?... . – dijo el hombre esbozando una gran sonrisa

Kagome volteo involuntariamente hacia Inuyasha solo para encontrarlo con su típica sonrisa arrogante.

- Si seria bueno. – comento Kagome al verse derrotada por su contrincante, además como podía contradecir a tan importante persona.

Perfecto todo arreglado, Srita. Kagome Higurashi, permítame darle la mas cordial bienvenida a nuestro equipo, aunque sea solo temporal, y hablo por todos cuando digo que será un placer contar con su presencia. - Kagome ya no soportaba tanta amabilidad y menos porque sabia lo que le esperaba, en cuanto llegara a esas oficinas se toparía con su peor es nada…. – cierto? señores.

Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome, tomo su mano y deposito en ella un beso, ligero, suave y delicioso beso (¬.¬ eso para él… cerdo, asqueroso, traidor, mendigo… lizayan: shhhhh cállate, deja que se den cuenta ellos mensa… conciencia de lizayan: aaaaaaa no me digas que hacer… plafttttt auto-cachetada bien he recuperado el control… fiuuuu sigamos… ¬¬ a veces no se cual de las dos esta mas loca).

- Sí, es y será un muy grato placer.

Gracias, mañana estaré ahí a primera hora. - dijo mientras recuperaba su mano de las garras de Inuyasha.

- Bien todo arreglado, ahora si nos disculpan. – Kouga se acerco a Kagome tocando su brazo para que volteara. – será mejor que empecemos, aun hay muchas cosas que arreglar sobre todo si te vas mañana. – Kagome sonrió al chico, hasta ahora le había parecido a Inuyasha que su relación era bastante formal, sólo dos compañeros de trabajo y nada más, pero en este momento no estaba tan seguro después de todo tenia muchos años de no verla.

Propio, y espero que esta petición no sea un inconveniente en su trabajo.

- Descuide no pasa nada, de todos modos Kouga y yo podemos seguir en contacto, lo más probable es que me de unas vueltas por aquí…

- Al menos una con motivo social, a la semana… espero.- interrumpió Kouga logrando sacar una sonrisa de los presentes, de todos menos de Inuyasha.

-: Y por que demonios tiene Kagome que hacerle una visita social a este imbecil. oO?? (Por cierto ya notaron que hay líneas en azul… conciencia de lizayan: claro MENSA!... shhhhh cállate que nada mas tengo 5 minutos de comida… conciencia de lizayan: a que no! Saliste a las 12:10 y ya son las 1:15 ya se acabo la hora… shhhhhhhhh déjame terminar… las líneas azules son pensamientos… bye… BYE!! Que te calles!!)

Por… supuesto. - y para sorpresa de los presente Kagome tenia un ligero sonrojo… y también Inuyasha… pero eso era de coraje!

-: Voy a matar a este idiota a golpes.

Bien creo que es tarde también nosotros tendremos que arreglar algunas cosas…. – dijo el compinche de Inuyasha

Cierto, cierto bien entonces hasta mañana señorita Higurashi, nos vemos después, Sr. Katsuragui, Sr. Ikki

Hasta pronto…. – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo…

- Kagome nos vamos?

- Claro, hasta mañana…. – Kagome dio vuelta lista para emprender la huida.

- : anda dímelo, dimelo- Inuyasha se disponía a irse cuando su jefe lo detuvo…

No vas a despedirte?... – Inuyasha no era idiota no le llevaría la contra al jefe, al menos no aquí…

- Claro… Hasta mañana Kagome.

- Hasta mañana Sr. … Taisho…

-: maldición no puedo creer que aun dude con mi apellido, pero mañana me va a escuchar… me va a tener que escuchar!!

Los hombres entraron al ascensor, Kagome y Kouga regresaron a su oficina, y el jefe… Feliz todo iba como lo planearon excepto por una cosa…

Noto perfectamente la actitud de Kagome hacia Inuyasha, si a él mismo le resultaba difícil olvidar su nombre y más aun con esas características, no podía creer que ella si, sabía que eso traería problemas… solo esperaba sacar bien librada a Kagome… porque jamás la perdería…

--

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado… la mera vdd. No se para cuando les tendría lo demás pero espero que sea pronto, de todos modos usare mi hora de comer en el trabajo para avanzarle!! Sayonara… si creen que esta patoso me avisan,**

**L ' z a ya n**


End file.
